1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined hopper/feeder apparatus for paint ball guns and paint ball guns having a combined hopper/feeder apparatus and to method for using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a combined hopper/feeder apparatus for paint ball guns and an improved paint ball gun including a combined hopper/feeder apparatus, where the hopper/feeder apparatus includes a closing assembly for preventing paintballs from exiting an interior of the hopper/feeder until the closing assembly is opened. The present invention also relates to a connecting member or adapter including a closing assembly for preventing paintballs from exiting the adapter until the closing assembly is opened. The present invention also relates to methods for making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of paint ball guns have been developed and used in a variety of manners, such as in simulated war games. These paint ball guns are generally powered by CO2 cartridges or cylinders which, generally, propel the paint balls at a specified velocity, such as three hundred (300) feet per second out of the gun barrel. In general, the prior art paint ball guns include a typical firearm type mechanism including a bolt, spring and cocking handle.
These prior art paint ball guns generally include a paint ball holder/hopper/feeder apparatus, typically called a hopper that is secured to the gun by a connector where the connector has a first end that attaches to a feed tube of the gun and a second end that attaches to the hopper. Regardless of the method for connecting, e.g., friction, threaded connections or the like, the guns includes a hopper and a feeder. The hopper generally includes a detachable lid, which is detached and paint balls are loaded into the hopper from a feeder. After the paint balls are added to the hopper, the lid is reattached and the feeder is either dropped on placed in a bag or back pack. Although the system is workable, considerable time can be lost in reloading—transferred paint balls from the feeder to the hopper. Moreover, the transfer is wrought with difficulties and generally always results in spilled paint balls.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved paint ball gun including a combined hopper/feeder apparatus, where no paint ball transfer is required.